<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Закат солнца by ElenaBu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634799">Закат солнца</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu'>ElenaBu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The White Queen (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сесилия Невилл теряет своих сыновей, одного за другим.</p>
<p>Переведено на конкурс <a href="https://fanfics.me/challenge104">«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур</a>, номинация «Дочки-матери».</p>
<p>От автора:<br/>«Сесилия здесь скорее как в «The Sunne in Splendour» Шерона Кея Пенмана, чем как в сериале TWQ. Наслаждайтесь!»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Закат солнца</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>I</p>
</div>В первый раз это мучительно — получить подобную весть. В гнетущей тишине Сесилия читает письмо, сжимающая его рука дрожит, сердце терзает боль, и она едва сдерживает слёзы, которые вот-вот хлынут потоком.<p>— Что там, матушка? — спрашивает Маргарет, заглядывая через плечо.</p>
<p>Сесилия не знает, как ей удаётся выдавить:</p>
<p>— Твой отец…</p>
<p>— Нет, — дочь закрывает рот руками. — Нет.</p>
<p>Сесилия не может заставить себя продолжить. Она знает, как близки её дети — Эдуард, Эдмунд и Маргарет, — а Эдуард, отправившийся в поход на Уэльс на неизбежную битву, остался совсем один.</p>
<p>Маргарет напряжённо мнёт подол платья из тяжёлой дорогой ткани и смотрит с выражением, которое Сесилия надеется больше никогда в жизни не увидеть на лице своей пятнадцатилетней дочери.</p>
<p>— И Эдмунд тоже, да?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>II</p>
</div>Весть о втором сыне не удивляет. Джордж заигрался, он балансировал на тонкой грани ещё до того, как его супруга Изабелла умерла в родах; а если добавить к этому сладкие, отравляющие душу и разум нашептывания королевы Вудвилл… Сесилия понимала, что до развязки недалеко. Элизабет Вудвилл ничего не забывает и не прощает; битва при Эджкот-Мур ещё свежа в памяти.<p>Эдуард, надо отдать ему должное, сам рассказывает Сесилии о казни брата. Их оставляют наедине, старший сын смотрит с тоской и усталостью, проглядывающей в каждой черте лица, в глубине его ясных голубых глаз — тяжёлая борьба. Эдуард всегда умел хорошо скрывать свои чувства, и Сесилия благодарна, что сейчас он не делает этого.</p>
<p>— Прости меня, — говорит он, и остаётся только кивнуть и принять его в свои объятия. Они оба плачут, но не о том, как закончил Джордж, а о том мальчике, каким он был.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>III</p>
</div>Третий раз для Сесилии оказывается таким шоком, что колени подгибаются, и она обессиленно падает в кресло. Разумеется, ей было известно о болезни Эдуарда, но, судя по любезному и, тем не менее, исключительно формальному письму его супруги-королевы, казалось, что это пустяковая простуда, не более.<p>Её сын, бесценный первенец, король Англии, мёртв. Лицо аббатисы преисполнено жалости, и Сесилия отворачивается. Она помнит Эдуарда жизнерадостным девятнадцатилетним подростком, въезжающим в Лондон под бурю оваций, помнит и двадцатичетырёхлетним гордым отцом своей ненаглядной принцессы, дочери-первенца, помнит и победителем при Таутоне и Тьюксбери; и вот этот мужчина, её сын, её блистательный золотой мальчик, великолепное Солнце… нет, он не может быть мёртв, не в сорок лет, это неправильно, несправедливо. Но Сесилия также знает: жизнь редко бывает справедливой. Солнце погасло, и в грядущие дни царствования мальчика-короля её сердце будет полно горя и предчувствия, что над Англией сгущаются тени.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>IV</p>
</div>Четвёртый раз — последний, и она испытывает лишь облегчение. Ричард изменился после смерти Анны: мало ел, плохо спал, под его глазами залегли круги оттенка грозового неба, и ему всё время чудились призраки. Как его мать, Сесилия хотела — должна была — сделать что-то, как-то вернуть ему интерес к жизни, однако каждая попытка мягко, но непреклонно отвергалась, и вот…<p>Рядом с ней присаживается аббатиса.</p>
<p>— Мадам, — говорит она. Сесилия уже знает, что последует дальше. — Мадам, король, ваш сын, умер.</p>
<p>Всегда тяжело слышать, что ребёнок, которого ты родила, выкормила, вырастила, никогда больше не появится в доме, улыбаясь и заливаясь смехом. Для неё Ричард до сих пор оставался маленьким мальчиком, который всюду следовал за Эдуардом и Эдмундом, а позади них плелась юная Анна Невилл. В памяти он навсегда останется её младшеньким, с копной тёмных кудрей, серьезным взглядом; мальчиком, которого верность, Богом проклятая верность, чуть не погубила больше раз, чем хотелось бы помнить.</p>
<p>Сесилия тяжело вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Хорошо бы отслужить мессу за упокой его души.</p>
<p>— Как пожелаете, мадам, — говорит аббатиса и тактично удаляется, оставляя Сесилию наедине с её горем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>